The Truths We Confess
by innerangel08
Summary: Albus looked down at Minerva, the usual twinkle in his eyes had dimmed, knowing that when he told her the truth, her trust in him would be gone. [Part 2 of A sister's Love].


**AN:** This is a small continuation of my other story called, _Leaving_ , which can be found on my profile page. To understand this story, I would recommend reading, _Leaving_ first.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **The Truths We Confess**

...

Minerva was getting ready for bed when she heard the persistent knock on her chamber door. Pulling her tartan robe tighter around her, she walked over to the door and pulled it open to see the sympathetic face of Albus Dumbledore staring back at her.

"What are you doing here at this godly hour, Albus?"

"Good evening my dear, forgive me for intruding so late, but I just wanted to make sure you were fairing all right after Olivia's visit earlier?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes wondering how on earth he could possibly know that piece of information.

"How do you know about Olivia's visit, when I wasn't even aware she would be visiting?"

Albus looked down at her, the usual twinkle in his eyes had dimmed, knowing that when he told her the truth he would be on the receding end of her Scottish temper. And if he was being brutally honest, it was no more than what he deserved.

"Perhaps, it would be best if we discussed this inside your quarters." he said softly not wanting the surrounding portraits or ghosts to hear their conversation.

Minerva moved to the side allowing him entry before she closed the door behind him.

Following after him, she watched him take a seat on her couch, where Olivia had sat only two hours ago. It had felt much longer since the woman had left after telling her about her job offer with MI6 in Hong Kong.

"Can I get you some tea? Or is this a quick visit?"

"I'll try and make it as quick as I can, but before I begin, I want you to know that If there was any another way…"

"Then you had better start talking, Albus, because I have a feeling that Olivia's job offer was partly due to your meddling," Minerva said coldly. "And if it was, then Merlin help you."

Albus was now reconsidering coming here. He should have left the matter alone, and let Minerva think that the job offer was due to Olivia's merit, but his conscience wouldn't allow it. He couldn't keep lying to Minerva on a daily basis pretending that he was wasn't the one responsible for pulling them apart when a war was raging on, but he had no other choice, sacrifices had to be made, even if involved the life of someone they both cared for. Minerva would likely never forgive him, and as for Olivia, well he didn't want to think about what the other woman would do to him when and if she came out of this unscathed.

He could Minerva's eyes bore into him, as she waited for his explanation. When he finally met her gaze, he noticed her green eyes were emotionless as if she knew already what he had done.

"You had best take a seat, my dear," Albus said softly.

Minerva gave him a scowl as she took a seat in her red velvet armchair, wishing the old fool would just get on with whatever it was he had to confess. She had worked with him long enough to know when he was hiding something from her.

Tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair, she watched as Albus pulled out a bag of sherbet lemons before popping one in his mouth. The fact that he hadn't bothered to ask her if she wanted one, further confirmed her suspicions.

"Would you just get on with what it is you have to say, Albus, some of us actually have to teach in the morning!"

"Very well. I trust that you know that Olivia has accepted the position with MI6 in Hong Kong, but what she doesn't know is that I was the one who managed to get her the position. You need to understand Minerva that these are dark and difficult times ahead, and if we are to win this war, I need people I can trust to gather relevant information that may aid us in putting an end to Voldemort's reign of terror. From what we have gathered, he has supporters and followers inside the government, and I needed someone on the inside to keep a watchful eye on their movements."

"So, you orchestrated this just so you can get Olivia to do your dirty work, while you end up taking all the credit for it?"

"Minerva, I would never do anything to jeopardise Olivia's life, if there was another way, then I would have gladly taken it. I knew she had applied for a position with MI6 a few months back, but when I received information that Voldemort and his followers were in Hong Kong, I knew Olivia was the best chance we had. If I could get Olivia a position in Hong Kong, she would be able to keep an eye on anything that seemed suspicious and report it to the Order."

Minerva stood up in anger, "You deliberately put her in harm's way without her even knowing what she was getting herself in for!"

"She knows the risks. She is one of the finest Auror's the ministry has in their employment."

"And I suppose that makes your actions excusable? You've sent her into an unknown situation with no bloody backup!"

"If you let me finish, I have placed another Auror at MI6 headquarters in Hong Kong who will debrief her on everything that I am currently telling you. She isn't alone, Minerva. She has another Auror with her, not to mention more than a handful of operatives at her disposal."

Albus tried not to flinch as Minerva looked down at him in fury, feeling her magic pulse in anger. "So you aren't just risking Olivia's life, but muggles as well!"

"It's what they signed up for…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he had said the wrong thing. He saw the photo frame on the table next to him start to shake, along with various other ornaments and trinkets Minerva had collected over the years.

"No, what they signed up for was to fight terrorists and keep this country safe, not a wizard who will stop at nothing to ensure that blood traitors and muggle-borns are disposed of! Those operatives as you put it will be dead before they even have a chance to defend themselves! I hope you will be able to live with yourself knowing you could be responsible for the deaths of innocent civilians! You may not be doing the killing Albus, but you sure as hell are the one who initiated it in the first place! I hope you will be able to live with the consequences of your actions!"

The sound of glass shattering caused him to stand up as he looked at Minerva whose eyes were now dark green, almost black and emotionless.

"Minerva, you need to calm down." He spoke softly while reaching out to grasp Minerva's hands.

He felt her try to pull away, but he only held on tighter, as he continued to speak softly to her. It wasn't the first time he had seen her lose control of her magic, but it was never to this extent. Olivia had always been the one to help Minerva regain control after her emotional outbursts. If anything happened to Olivia, he didn't want to think what would happen to Minerva's emotional state.

It took him a few moments before his words seemed to have the desired effect, as her body started to relax, and her eyes gradually started to return to their normal colour. He looked around seeing the objects were no longer shaking and inwardly gave a sigh of relief.

"I can only apologise for my actions, Minerva, but I don't regret them. I trust you know this."

She pulled her hands from his grasp and turned her back to him. "I may understand your reasons, Albus, but I cannot forgive you for your deception or putting Olivia's life in danger." She turned giving him a cold look. "Now, I want you to leave. I can't bear to be in your presence a moment longer."

"If that's what you wish." He replied softly before he turned to leave. His hand had just reached the handle when Minerva's voice called out to him causing him to turn to look at her seeing the tears glistening in her eyes.

"If anything happens to, Olivia, I will never forgive you!" she snarled.

Albus looked on in sadness, "I know, my dear, but I'll make sure nothing happens to her, you have my word."

When she didn't reply, he knew he had overstayed his welcome. Giving her one last look, he left her quarters and made his way back to his office. He didn't know if she would ever forgive him, but in time he could only hope. If she didn't, he had no one but himself to blame.

/*\\*/*\

As soon as Albus had left, Minerva sank down on the couch, and let her tears fall. He had planned all of this and kept it a secret from Olivia and herself. It made her wonder what else the old fool was hiding from them. One thing she knew for certain was that she wouldn't be able to trust him again after tonight. His actions broke all the trust she had in him.

Drying her eyes with the back of her hands, she stood up and went to bed with a heavy heart.

As she lay in the darkness, she gave a silent prayer to whoever was listening to keep Olivia safe and to bring her back home, alive.


End file.
